


Caught

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [46]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in the Tub, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Kagome gets lonely whenever Inuyasha is away on business trips, but she has a toy to keep her occupied. All is going well until he comes home early one night...That's about all you get in terms of plot xD It's all about the smut lol
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/796353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Inuvember on Tumblr, AU day

She couldn’t begrudge him of his position considering it kept them very comfortable, but there are times like now that Kagome misses Inuyasha. His father’s company, Taisho Industries has many overseas business accounts that keep her husband away for a week or two at a time. So, what do you do when you’re feeling lonely? A nice soak in the hot tub is a start with a good ole glass of wine, red of course, full and robust like the meaty package she rather have filling her up right now. No matter how many years they’d been together, Inuyasha owned her body like nobody else’s business.

Desperate times call for modern solutions, aka a fleshy dildo with Inuyasha’s same dimensions she playfully calls her Inu 2.0.

Sinfully tipsy off the wine, Kagome attaches her toy’s suction bottom to the flat tiled rim of the tub and slathers on some edible lubricant to the shaft and head, lovingly caressing it as she envisions her hands molding to her husband’s cock. Up and down, squeezing at just the right spots, gliding, teasing with slow motion accuracy. Her thumbs sweep over the head, rimming gently around and beneath the imagined skin, just how he likes it.

“What’s that?” Kagome plays coy with her fantasy. “Stop teasing you?” Her lids lower as the smirk on her face grows. “You know you like it when I tease you.” She leans over, flattening her tongue against the base of the shaft, licking up slow and steady. “Mmm, Inu,” she rims her tongue around the head before taking it into her mouth, giving it a suck, and releasing with an exaggerated pop. “Too much, huh?” She licks the lubricant from her lips. “Oh, is that so? You want me to ride you? How can I say no?”

Kagome climbs on, with one leg in the tub and the other outside, straddling the edge. She lowers herself onto the cock, her eyes rolling back as it stretches her perfectly. “Oh, yes...” she nibbles at her lower lip, moaning, “you feel so— good Inu!” Using a hand to brace and grip to the edge, she rocks her hips against the toy, letting it slide all the way in and out, flexing her inner muscles with each pass. The fingers on her free hand rub circles over her clit, pinching and rolling the button in time with her hip movements. She leans her head back, arching, pushing her thighs to ride the cock hard. “That’s it baby, fill me up good and tight now... oh yes!” Her eyes flutter close, “that’s the sweet spot!”

In steamy ardor, Kagome rides the toy, letting herself slip fully into the fantasy she creates in her mind. Her hands are his hands playing and massaging her clit, pinching, caressing at her supple bosoms, heated and flushed as she moans out to the heavens under his imagined touch. She keeps her eyes fully closed and senses tuned only to her ministrations, as sweat beads and glistens all over her skin. “Inuyasha—,” Kagome whimpers, “take me over the edge!”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

The fantasy instantly shatters as her husband’s sultry low growl snaps Kagome to the present. He isn’t supposed to be home yet! Her face flushes a strawberry hue. “I-Inu... I can explain...”

“No need,” A very naked Inuyasha saunters over, gesturing at his aroused crotch. “I’ve been watching from the beginning.”

Without any fanfare, he hauls Kagome right off of the toy, hoists her up, and presses her back to the nearby wall. Her arms and legs instinctively wrap around while his hands support her weight. She then assists by lining up his cock, which in seconds is rammed deep inside her by the fast actions of his hips. Kagome’s overstimulated core is reignited in an instant.

“Well then,” she whispers near his ear, “take me over the edge.”

“Hold on tight,” he growls back.

Kagome grips onto his neck with a giggle, turned scream as he slams his hips into her so hard, she sees stars. All she could do was hang on for dear life as fast, rough rocking motions impale her over and over again. His powerful thighs and strong hands control and keep her centered just where he wants her. The explosion Inuyasha had cut short by his entrance, roars back to life like a dying fire revived by kindling, her body aching from all the overload. Kagome buries her face in his neck to muffle the screams she can no longer control. It was too much friction and heat, too quickly, her muscles constrict, seconds before her body erupts in spasms and legs lock around his waist. Her husband’s name is merely garbled letters upon her lips.

“Better... than— m-my mini me?” Inuyasha teases his mewling wife.

“S-Shut up.” Is all Kagome can retort.

Inuyasha chuckles at her, grunts as he pushes through his own orgasm until all that he has to offer is milked dry. He leans his head on her shoulder giving his breathing a chance to return to normal. “I should surprise you more often.”

“You liked the show, huh?”

“Fuck yeah woman, what’d ya expect?”

Without pulling out, Inuyasha carries her back into the tub, and sits down in the heated waters. Kagome adjusts her legs to comfortably straddle his lap and relax. She could feel his cock still semi-risen inside of her, ready soon enough to keep going. His libidos stamina had always surprised her, but she simply chalked it up to his half demon blood. They bask in the warmth for a few moments, happy to be reunited in the comforts of their home and she hopes it will be some time before his next business trip comes around.

“So, how was your trip?” Kagome breaks the silence with a mundane question.

Inuyasha’s brow raises, “really? In the middle of this,” he gestures at their conjoined pelvises, “that’s what you ask me?”

“Fine,” she rolls her hips and sinks his cock snuggly inside her. “No talk and show me some acti—.”

A growl lets loose from his throat as he cuts off Kagome’s words with his mouth, rough and inflamed like a starving child given a piece of steak for the first time, swallowing her squeals as his claws dig into her ass cheeks, forcing them to rock to avoid being punctured. Inuyasha’s grip stays firmly planted, pushing and pulling, guiding her movements while his tongue forces its own way into the heated antechamber of her mouth. “That’s my girl,” he moans deeply, his vibrations quickening the pace of her heartbeat.

Her legs are tired from her earlier, but in the heat of the moment, Kagome pushes herself, fueling her ambition to satisfy her husband’s needs as well as her own. She wants to— _needs to_ make up for lost time, all those nights of lonely wanting in imagined fantasy’s. The heat of his body and burning touch like growing embers along her skin, sets her mind blazing in wanton debauchery. Her back arches in deep rocking slopes, head thrown back and eyes closed to experience the full weight of sensations tantalizing their bodies. Water sloshed to and fro from all the movement, it’s mess ignored as victims of a couples carnal desires.

He takes full advantage of the position, coveting his wife’s flushed bosoms, lightly pinked in tone from all the heat, and sensitive to the touch. She gasps as Inuyasha’s mouth make their purchase on the supple flesh, sucking rounded marks and nibbling the pert nipples through his teeth. It throws off Kagome’s rhythm for a second, but she quickly regains control over her hips. No doubt, the love bites she’ll find in the morning will cover her flesh as beautiful reminders of their passion for one another.

When Inuyasha feels Kagome slowing down, he steps in to assist with his powerful biceps aiding through swift motions to keep her hips moving. It’s obvious that she’s growing tired, and her legs will likely feel like pudding in the morning... a well-earned dessert in the least. Her breathing is erratic, winded, “Inu—,” she whimpers, his cue to take control. He chuckles, unbothered and happy to step into the role.

Inuyasha lifts Kagome off and flips her onto her stomach in an effortless move, before raising up on his knees and pinning her against the side of the tub. He slams right back in through her engorged folds, the perfect buffer to take his powerful hits. “Oh, yes!” She cries out! Kagome loves this position, no pun intended for the depth of its reach always brought out the stars in her eyes.

“You really love this, huh?” He leans over her frame with his cock buried to the hilt.

“Mmhmm,” she squeaks back as her arms buttress her torso from the harsh lines of the tiled edge and breasts from being squished.

Well so did he, or rather loves watching his cock disappearing into his wife. It brings a wave of pride over Inuyasha, ownership maybe. Kagome’s pussy is his alone and with each insertion, a new claim is made to the cave he’ll fill with sacred treasure. He leans back on his haunches and adjusts his grip on her hips with a lick to his lips. The view was just too damn stunning, Kagome’s beautiful curves and milky flesh calling to be devoured. Wet raven tendrils stuck to her skin in messy waves along her back, dripping with beads of moisture into the tub. Her sticky core reeks of their combined sexuality while his slow rocking creates a suction feel against his shaft from its pull. Fuck it’s hot in the room! Oh, such licentious aroma is all the aphrodisiac Inuyasha needs to unleash his inner demon.

His pace quickens in a timed ebb and flow of thrusts with such salacious friction coiling a knot in the base of his cock, preparing it for what it’s created to do. Inuyasha’s primal urges demand he fill Kagome full as punishment for daring to play without him, but. “Fuck!” He grits his teeth and locks his jaw. Her thighs are tensing up and her pussy keeps sucking him in and clamping around his shaft! “Relax baby girl, or imma cum too soon!”

“Too... bad...” Kagome moans in retort. She wants to be destroyed tonight and take him with her. So, she clenches her inner muscles to drive her words home, along with rocking backwards as he presses forward.

Inuyasha growls and thrusts harder, almost lifting his wife off her knees. “Damn naughty woman!” He works his hips and thighs to their breaking point. She wants it hard he’ll give her hard, and if Kagomes cries are any indication, it’s working. Deep impaling jabs have her calling his name in broken mantras, and her own frame is lifted and arched to give him the best angles.

“Go—me—,” a shaky groan, coupled with his claws digging into her skin announces his doom. His body starts its rapid descent through several orgasmic pulses and sloppy thrusts, all while Kagome redoubles her assault and slams her hips counter his. He sinks his hips on the final pulse like a plug, then collapses partially onto her frame. All that keeps his weight from crushing her are his arms. “Damn, baby, what you always do to me,” he chuckles though his panting. It never fails, his first night back is always a marathon of lust.

Once he gets his bearings, Inuyasha pulls out and sits back onto his ass, pulling Kagome with him. “You could say no,” she teases and sighs, curling in his lap with a yawn. As the adrenaline wanes, the hot water is making her sleepy.

“I’d never say no,” he chuckles back and kisses her temple. “We should clean up and get to bed. We can go again in the morning.”

Kagome looks up with starry eyes, “promise?”

Inuyasha cradles her face and places a gentle kiss. “You’ll be my breakfast in bed,” he grins.


End file.
